A Silver Dream
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra falls into Yugi Oh Reality Falls in love, a new bunch of friends.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh. I do not own Power Rangers. I do this purely for fun! Not profit. Read Silver Zeo first! or it will not make any sense. Rated PG 13 violence, course language. Any song you recognize, is not mine. Please do not sue! (I have no money!)

A Silver Dream:

Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee was in trouble, a space time distortion. "Hell's bells!" She muttered. She got up. "Hell's bells, where am I?" She asked. She closed her eyes thinking she had been glad that she'd been dressed in her black grey and red, and her red leather jacket kept her safe. "Huh?" She looked around her space after she got her eyes clear of the guk behind her eyes.

"Easy." A blonde haired kid with brown eyes looked at her. His accent made her smile. "Where?" She asked. He smiled. "Dominion city." Was the answer. She tried to get up. "Easy..." He muttered. Sarra got up, and moaned as she felt out of shape. He got her body next to his, to let it lean against her. She smiled. "What's yer name?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." She replied. "In my time, I am a cop with the Angel Grove PD." He looked at her in shock. "Angel Grove? Power Rangers?" He asked. She smiled. "Unbelievable, but completely true." She said. She got up. "Hey, you probably shouldn't move, I think you took a header into the wall." She smiled. "I'll be fine." She said, and she breathed with difficulty."Goddess.." She muttered. He caught her. "Easy." She smiled.

"And you are?" She asked. He smiled. "My friends call me Joey Wheeler." He said as she smiled. She looked around the house. "Where are we?" She asked. He smiled. "My friend's Yugi's grandfather's place." She moaned as he helped her get to lie down on the bed. "Rest." She smiled. Sarra leaned into him, and closed her eyes, as Yugi came to his friend's side. "Is she alright?" He asked, his high voice quieted down so she could sleep. Joey shrugged. "Can't tell, Yug." "I think she'll be fine, but Yug? She's from another time." Yugi looked concerned. She slept but woke up screaming, three hours later. Joey got to her side first. "Hey...youse safe." He woke her up as she looked at him, she trembled. "Sorry, Nightmares. People I failed..." She muttered as he held her. She calmed down. "Thanks." She muttered and pulled away falling asleep again before Yugi got there and he sighed.

"What do we do?" He asked. Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Can't tell, somethin' seems wrong." Yugi switched souls with the Pharoh of Egypt. "What?" He asked. Joey shrugged his shoulders again. "Somethin' dark, dark energy within her, maybe nothin' but," Pharoh smiled. "I'll be careful." He said. Joey looked at the poor lieutenant. "Isn't there more we can do for her?" He asked. She looked terrible. She opened her wet eyes. "Computer laptop bag in black, password, Red Shadow." She whimpered. Joey got the laptop plugged in and turned on. "Red Shadow." He said as he typed in the password. Her eyes opened. "Aye." She said as she moved up, and wished to sleep. Joey looked at the information and whistled. She smiled. He looked at Yugi and the Pharoh. "Yug, she's amazing." He said.

Sarra smiled as she heard that. "Not really, just had a hard life and barely survived, that's all, livin'." She said. He came and held her. "You okay?" He asked as she nodded. "Yeah, just exhausted." He let her lean against him. "Thanks." She said. He smiled. She looked at Yugi who'd gone back to normal. "Tell your friend that I mean no harm to you and yours." She said. She then touched Joey's chest with her hand and glowed. She passed out and Joey held his heart. "Joey?" Yugi stated in worry. "God.. Woah, what a rush!" "Lady, you alright?" Sarra smiled, and saw her nod yes. She snuggled in his arms. He smiled. "Its okay." She smiled. "Sleep." She muttered as he smiled. He looked at her. "Youse needs me?" She smiled.

"Stay? Til I wake again?" She asked. He nodded and he wrapped his arms around her as she felt his heart beat. He held her. She stayed close to his body, and he smiled. She slept, as he watched her. She dreamed about dragons and cards. She woke up in a rush; worry, and shock.

Joey looked at her in worry. "Lady?" He muttered. She held her head. "Nightmares, must be, Cards and dragons, in danger." He looked at her. "Youse mean dueling dragons?" She looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "Really?" She pleaded with him as if to make sure she wasn't crazy. He showed her his deck and explained. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Gods." She muttered.

She calmed down, and then her stomach growled. Joey laughed. She punched his arm. "So, is there anything you think we could eat?" She asked. He smiled. "Got it covered." he said. He looked in the fridge. "Cheeseburgers, soup, uh chicken." She smiled.

"Burgers please?" She asked. He smiled as he got them food, and she at and sighed as he smiled, watching her. "Feel better?" He asked. She nodded in reply. "You can help me and my friends, we'll help you too, Lady." She smiled.

"Fair enough." She said. She stood. "Youse alright?" He asked as she started to waver, "Wobbly." She replied as she made a motion for her hand to reach out to something to steady her. He got to her and held her arm. "Got youse." He said as she smiled. "Glad ya do." She said with a smile. She felt him get in her personal space. "Joey..." She muttered. "No," She said. He sighed. He touched her and she shrugged it off. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Joey, I can't." She said. He looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She smiled. "Too many good men lost their lives because of meah, or got sevearly damaged in their minds." "Won't let that happen to you." She said. He sighed. She smiled.

"Ye should gather yer friends." She said and he nodded. He did so. They came and sat and she smiled as she said, "I fear your friends the dragon cards will be in great danger soon, sometimes I have visions of people in danger." "Cards, dragon cards, in danger, Darkness one over takes all." Joey held her. "Easy!" He warned. She smiled. "Stubborn." She said. He smiled.

"I know." he replied. She nodded. "Babe youse need some rest." She smiled. "I'm no babe." He shook his head. "Youse got that wrong." He said. Yugi coughed. "Any specific dragon?" he asked breaking the akwardness. She thought on her vision. "Blue eyes white?" "Does that give you a clue?" She asked. Joey moaned.

"Kiaba. Damn." Sarra looked at him. "Is he an enemy?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, just incrediably annoying." Sarra laughed at his dejectedness. "Sounds like someone else I know." She replied. Sarra felt something. She looked up and over at Yugi and went pale as he grew taller. "SHIT!" She exclaimed. Joey smiled. "He does that all the time." She smiled. "Warn a person yer gonna do that though! Gives a girl a heart attack." She said. She smiled as he said, "Sorry." She nodded.

"Fair enough." She opened her eyes, after Pharoh called Kiaba and got him to help them. Seto Kiaba looked at Pharoh and groaned. "Really, you always have to be so dramatic." Sarra looked at him and her dark blue eyes glinted in frustration. "We're helping you, damn it, your dragon's in danger." He sighed. "Alright." He said. "You'll have papers within the week, later today you'll have a bank account money and social and driver's liscence, within the week." Sarra smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"Welcome." He said. Sarra smiled. Then Kiaba disappeared off the screen. Tea smiled. "Now what?" Sarra asked. Tea grinned. "Now, I take you on a tour of the city!" She said with a smile. Sarra grinned back. "Sounds good." She said, and started to walk and did well. Tea linked arms with her and Sarra smiled. She looked behind back at Joey. "Where do I come back to?" She asked. Yugi smiled as he transferred to himself again.

"Come back here, til Kiaba gets you set up, we'll go from there." She smiled. "Thanks, Yugi." She gave him a hug. He smiled and flushed as did Tea a little. Sarra let go. Joey got a little flustered too, but she didn't even look at him. He held his fist against his chest, as he could feel her walk away and he wasn't wanting her to go. She looked at Tea as they went on a tour.

"So what is it you like to do when your not dueling Tea?" Sarra asked. Tea smiled. "Soccer, or being with my friends, just hanging out." "What do you like to do?" She asked. Sarra smiled. "I write, I also read a lot. I like to hang out with friends and watch movies too. Explosion variety." Tea smiled.

"Figured you like destruction movies." Sarra smiled. "One of my favorites is, well, Lethal Wepon." Tea laughed.

"Joey likes them too." Tea mentioned as Sarra flushed. "What?" Tea asked. Sarra raised a hand up to her hair and pulled it from her eyes. "Oh, nothin'." Tea looked at her. "Your not hung up on Joey are you?" Sarra shook her head.

"But he maybe hooked up on me." Tea blushed. "Oh man." She said. Sarra sighed as Tea stopped at a bench by a park. They sat. "What's wrong?" She asked. Sarra smiled.

"I didn't want to get involved with anyone, as I...did back home, as that happend, he died in my arms because he wanted to protect me." Sarra said. "Awe man!" "Do you want me to talk to him?" Tea asked. Sarra shook her head no. "If it comes to a point, maybe." She said. "Other than that, no." She said. Tea looked at her. "Serious?" She asked. Sarra nodded. "Please Tea, I can't." "If anything happend to yes I would not be able to deal with it." She said.

She sighed. Tea squeezed her arm. "Its got to be okay, eventually," Tea said and Sarra smiled. "Usually with meah, its the exact opposite." She said.

Tea got her around the city and back in one emotional piece. Same with body. She smiled. "Thanks, Tea." She said and Tea smiled. "You'll get it together." Sarra smiled. "Thanks." She said, and closed her eyes for a brief second, as her body betrayed her pain. She shook, for a brief second, then opened the door to Yugi's home. "Hello?" She asked. Yugi smiled as he came to the doorway.

"Yes, hey welcome back." Sarra smiled "Thanks." She said. Sarra smiled, as she came in, and Sarra looked a bit sheepish. "You okay?" Yugi asked. "Yes." "Needed some fresh air." She said as she came and sat at the kitchen table. She looked at the young duelist. "So how did you come to deal with the dueling?" She asked and Yugi smiled.

"Good one." he said. She laughed. He told her about his past and what happend when his Grandfather took him to the Egyptian artifact exhibit, and he had gotten his hands on the Millenium Puzzle. "And your Grandfather?" She asked. Yugi smiled. "Grandpa's a retired archeologist turned eternal Gamer." Sarra smiled. "Cool." She said.

Sarra felt her head swim. "Dear gods..." She muttered. "Lieutenant?" Yugi asked. Sarra smiled. "Killer headache...Sorry Yugi." She said. He smiled. "Must be because your not used to being in this time?" He asked. She nodded. "Could be." She said.

"Did you come to know the Power Rangers?" She nodded. "Too well." She laughed at that. He looked at her, as he put a cup of tea in front of her she smiled as she took it. "Thank you." "So. You want to know about the Power Rangers." "Well, I met them when I was working a case, and I had been taken by their enemy, King Mondo." "He tortured me and used me as HIS Ranger, created a subsidary power of the Silver Zeo Crystal and made me hurt the Power Rangers, by using my secret identity, and forcing them to use their hand, to use a teen ager, and he had not a great hold on the power as it was forgein. Alien. Alien and human technology doesn't always work. I then fell in love with him, and he tried to free me, he did, and Mondo attacked the Earth, then, I surrendered, and he and the other Rangers tried to save meah, and...and...the Gold Ranger tried to save my life, and got attacked by our enemy. We were rescued, however, it was too late, and Gold Ranger died in mah arms." "He was eighteen years old." She whispered, and tears came from her silver eyes.

"He was the love of me life, and he, died in mah arms..." She put her hands against her face. Yugi smiled sadly and handed her a box of Kleenex. Sarra took it and used the tissue. She used several before she stopped crying, then she heard a creak behind her. "So that's why." The bodiless voice said. "That's why youse shunned me." "Pushed me away." She jerked, and tears filled up her sight again, and she looked behind her.

"Yes." She said. "I could not...could not let myself get too close to anyone again for fear if I hurt them, I'd hurt the team, and that I could not live with on me soul." She whispered. "Not again." She said. Joey looked at her.

He looked at her, his brown eyes pouring sympathy into her. She moved away. She sank to the bench of the table. He looked at her. "Lieutenant?" He asked. She licked her lips and drained the cup of water Yugi placed in front of her. Sarra smiled. "Now you know, Joseph Wheeler, my dreaded secret. What are you going to do with that information?" She asked.

He came to her, right in front of her and went on his knees. "Help youse, if youse is willin'?" He stated. She smiled, sadly. "I could get yas killed, Joseph Wheeler." She said. "Is that what ye willin' to do?" "Face the darkness that is inside o' meah?" She asked. He took her hand, her good one. She licked her lips. "Yes." He said. Her heart ached. He smiled. "Its okay." he said. She sighed, and shook, then tears came down her face. "Joey..." She moaned. He took her in his arms. "Its okay." She smiled.

Yugi smiled and left them to their own devices in the third spare room his grandfather had in his house. Sarra licked her dry lips. She felt so nervous. He was still a child, and part of a team, she daren't hurt him. She didn't even make a move. He did. He came across from the door of the room, which he had closed, and after he turned the little light on beside the queen sized bed, he looked at her. She seemed so scared. She smiled, as he came to her, and he reached up with his hand and dried her tears. "Its okay." He said. She sighed. His touch was soft. She felt like she was aching. "What do you need?" He asked, huskily. She sighed.

"Just...hold meah? Comfort be all I need tonight, young Wheeler. Someone to hold meah." "The pain will go away, I know I just need time..." She said. He smiled. "Fair enough." he said softly. She smiled as she did, he could feel warmth from it. He touched her hesitantly, but when she reached out and touched him, he stared in her eyes. "Youse okay?" She nodded. "Aye..." She tapered off. He wet his lips and then kissed her forhead. She felt safe for the first time in an age.

They laid down and he smiled as she came to his shoulder and laid there, and he held her, as she closed her eyes. He smiled and he touched her hair, her face. She breathed his scent in. He just held her so she could sleep. Sleep she did, felt safe. She woke up the next morning, sun bright in the sky. She smiled as she looked and saw Joey next to her, still dressed just in her arms. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

They woke again at the same time, this time, and he smiled. "Hey." She smiled. "Hey. You got school?" She asked. He shook his head no. "Saturday." "You've been here for three days." She nodded. "Alright then." She said. She got up, streached and rolled her neck. "Awe man!" She muttered he looked at her. "Got no clothes to change into...wait...ah ha!" "I'll have to do laundry." She muttered and he smiled. Sarra smiled as she did, he leaned in and kissed her. It was soft, gentle.

She smiled. She felt safe. She sank into his arms. He breathed in her scent, strange but comforting. "Lieutenant..." He said. She looked up at him. "Yes?" She asked. He smiled. "God your beautiful." She grinned. "Yer not so bad handsome." She said. He smiled. He kissed her. She felt her heart sing. She smiled. "Joey what is your schedule today?" She asked. "Got to work on duelin' and I've got a certain woman to make happy today." She flushed.

"Okay, I've got absolutely got to find myself a house, and cook." She said and sighed. He smiled. "That bad M'lady?" She heard him ask. She smiled. "No, just tiring, that's all, I have to buy furniture, and get the house but I should be by the end of the working day, finished." He smiled. "Okay. Should I make Kiaba at yer beck and call today?" She shuddered. "No." She replied to his smile.

"He freaks you out too?" he asked. She nodded. "That cold is just unnatural." She shuddered again and he kissed her. She felt warm again. She let him go. "We should make an appearance before your friend wonders where we are." He nodded. "Okay, and don't be too freaked about the Pharoh, he's cool." She smiled.

Sarra moved out of the room they were in after she righted the bed again. Then she walked out into the kitchen dining room. "Good mornin'." She said. Grandpa Yatamoto smiled. "Morning. Yugi should be out in a minute." She nodded. "Breakfast?" he asked. She smiled. "Cup of coffee, and I wouldn't say no to cereal." He handed her a box, bowl, and a jug of milk and a cup of brewed coffee. Looked like sludge, but it was what she needed. "Better than some of the police coffee I've had." He smiled.

Joey came out behind her and sat down beside her as Yugi made his way down and he smiled at the two. "Joey you still dueling today?" Yugi asked. Joey nodded. "Yep, got a duel at two and one more at six. I should be back late." he replied as he snagged the milk. She smiled. "And you Lieutenant?" he asked her. Sarra smiled.

"Gotta get a place sorted out, not that I've minded being here." She said, thoughtfully. He smiled. "Then I've got to figure about work too." "Somehow." She muttered. Joey smiled and squeezed her hand. "Kiaba's got an idea for that, see him this afternoon, about one." She nodded. "Alright." "Thank you dear." She said. He smiled. She returned her smile and turned back towards breakfast and finished the meal. She put her dishes away after washing everything. They smiled.

"Alright, I should go, I've got to get to the real estate place, and I've got to get a vehicle too." She moaned. Joey looked at her. "Hey. Its okay." "One step at a time." Sarra smiled. "Right." "Thanks love." She kissed him and blushed as she did, then went to the washroom, brushed her teeth, then left. She got to the real estate, after checking her account and the amount. She got a house paid in full for two hundred thousand dollars. She also got her vehicle, and got her furniture sorted out. She got a cellphone too. Then she found a job with the PD as a detective, with Kiaba's help; she worked hard and made it home by six, after she called Joey to let him know her new number and her new address to find her. He smiled.

He answered his phone, and told her, "I'm almost done, and when I am I will come to you." She smiled. She sighed "Good." She then shut the phone off and went to work on a home cooked meal. She got that done, and Joey came to the door, exhausted. "Joey!" she cried a little. She got to his side, and pulled him inside. "How?" He smiled. "Beat my opponent was pretty strong." She sighed. "Joey..." He smiled. "I'll be okay youse know?" "I'll just need some rest, and I'll be good as new." She smiled. "Eat something?" She asked as she laid out the food, which looked really good. Stirfry, and there was another meal with steamed veg and gravy. "Babe. You did all this?" She smiled. "Just took time." He smiled.

"God your great!" He said and she smiled. "Kiaba got me a job at the police station, start tomorrow." Joey looked at her. "Woah. That was fast." She nodded. "Aye." She agreed. "So did you win your first duel too?" She asked, with hope, and he nodded. "Yep." She smiled. "Awesome." She said. She smiled as she did, he reached over and squeezed her hand. Then her cellphone went off. Her old one and that made her look at it. "Huh?" She asked and answered the old one. "Lieutenant Torrens." She said. She listened. "Hang on I'll put ye on speaker." She said. She did so.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. "Lieutenant?" "Silver?" She heard Tommy's voice. "Oi! Big Red, its been a long time!" He smiled. "You okay Lady?" He asked. She smiled. "Just fine, Tommy, you?" He smiled. "Everything over here is going well," He said and she smiled. "Good good!" She said. "Where are you?" He asked. She smiled.

"Alternate dimension, Oliver, and in a place called Dominion city, safe, and with someone. Happy." She said. She smiled as he did. "Good to know, listen, I'm in Reefside teaching, and can you believe it I've got a team and I am not leader!" he said happily. "Good! About time Oliver, even though you know you can say no to a power!" She said with a chiding voice. He laughed. "It seems I can't I designed these ones, but they work well, and the team's pretty good. You would say my red acts like a combination between me and Jace." She rolled her eyes. "A Green you or a White you or a Red you love? That's the information I need." He barked out a laugh. "Combination of a White me and Jace as Red leader." Sarra rolled her eyes. "Good God! Watch out world!" He laughed. "Listen, I've got me partner here, he wants to say somethin'." She said.

"My name is Joey Wheeler, I wanna say, I will make sure the Lady's safe and happy." Tommy smiled."Good. If you ever hurt her and I can come through, you'll be in trouble." He muttered. Sarra laughed. "Alright Red Shadow, is there anything else?" She asked. He smiled. "I'm Black Ranger by the way, and Trey says that he's finally getting hitched and he's going to miss you not bein' at the wedding." Sarra smiled.

"You'll have to do double duty bro, basically figure out if she's good for him, and protect his alien butt." he laughed. "The others miss you, but want you to be happy." She smiled.

"Tell 'em, I'm okay, I am really okay." She said. He smiled. "Good to know Silver, if you need anything?" He asked.

"I'll _hollar!_" He laughed. "Take care Silver." She smiled. "You too." She said. "May the Power protect yer trouble magnet ass bro." he laughed.

"Same goes sister." She rolled her eyes. "BRO!" She moaned.

He laughed and shut his phone off. She smiled. "Well, that's Red Shadow for you." She said. He laughed. "You seem like your close." She smiled. Sarra laughed. "He saved my life, he's pretty amazing with the trouble he's had to go through, as well, with being the brunt of the attacks on Earth. He was the Evil Green Ranger, and then he switched sides, then, it was danger from day one after that." "He's got the biggest intergalaxy bounty on his butt like no one I know except Andros, Space Ranger, or me." She said.

"Intergalaxy?" Joey looked scared. She laughed. "Its okay, dear one." she said. She smiled and he kissed her. "God I think I'm in love." She laughed. He moved down and got to her side of the table and kissed her. She lost herself in his touch. "Joey..." She moaned. He kissed her. Her heart ached. She smiled as he did, and he kissed her again. "Oh god..." She moaned and he smiled.

"Everthin' alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Aye." She said and got up out of her chair. She kissed him, and he smiled. He touched her, softly. "I'm no flower, if that's what your wonderin'." She murmured. He smiled. He kissed her deeply, and it was hard for her to come up for air. He let her go, and she smiled.

He touched her, softly. She sank into his touch. He made her relaxed, and then she slept next to him. She felt good, and safe. There were no visions for a while, until the sky went dark one day. She held her head. She'd been hanging out with the group and it'd been two weeks since she joined in the team. She even got her own deck of duel monsters after the trio helped her. She called hers the Goddess deck, as a goddess card had chosen her days after she got there.

She closed her eyes her hands at her head, and she screamed. They were at her house so it didn't matter. Joey got her in his arms. "Lady!" He moaned. She shook, and sweat came from her forhead. "Oh, goddess!" She said and she sank into unconciousness. There was someone pounding on the door to get in. It was Kiaba. "Kiaba!" "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. "She needs us." Was all he said.

She sighed into unconciousness. "Lady stay with me!" Joey said with concern in his voice. She smiled and her eyes opened. "Joey..." She moaned. He touched her hand, and kissed her forhead, lips. She blushed and her eyes opened. "Joey..." She moaned. She smiled as he helped her up. She got up and held her head. "What the hell was that power?" She asked with a grimace. She looked up and saw Kiaba. "There is a green light entering the city, and no one has an idea why or how." Sarra smiled. "Okay." She said.

"Follow me." She said. She led them to her office, and she used her sacred circle, and found that they were being attacked by someone very very ancient. An ancient evil, that made her very shaky. She collapsed, as she felt that dark green energy. She sank down, and felt ill. "Ell T?" The gang said, and Joey got her body against his. "Joey..." She murmured.

"Here." He said, softly. She smiled and curled into his arms. "Shhh..." He said. "The evil...reminds me of when Tommy was Green Ranger from what I sensed from his mind, when I met him." She muttered and shuddered. "The green light, is called the seal of the Orikaltos. That is all I know." She passed out. "Sarra!" Joey cried out. He scooped her up in his arms. "Exhausted, Joey. That's all..." he smiled and held her. She smiled and curled in his arms. "Silver..." He muttered and she laughed. "You sound like Tommy." She muttered and sank against his shoulder. She smiled, as he got her to her bed and he looked at the others. "We'll need to be careful." He said. The others agreed.

She smiled as she relaxed in his arms and felt his arms around her. He made her sleep alright, and Kiaba stayed with them to keep them from not eating. He knew that they'd need sustanance from something after they got up. She woke up first with a killer headache and muttered curses as she looked at the young lad beside her. She snarled softly as he was still dreaming peacefully. She sighed, as he reached out and touched her body, and her face. She smiled.

"Silver..." he said and she blushed. She looked at the boy, as the sun came through the window, and landed on him, light to her shadow. She smiled, as she sighed, and snuggled into him. She kissed his cheek, then moved away, and he reached out for her hand and grasped it. "Stay?" He moaned. She sighed and pulled herself back in. He smiled and opened his eyes. She smiled in return. "Hey lover." She whispered. He smiled. He kissed her, softly.

"Joey?" She whispered. He kissed her. She closed her eyes, as she did, she felt his kisses. She smiled after he let her go, and she got up slowly. "Mnh...Sore." She muttered. He chuckled. "Go commune with the shower huh? You did a lot of paperwork and had to chase two idiots and then you did your circle working babe. You gotta take better care of yerself." She smiled.

"Yer good for me, laddie, ye keep me honest." He chuckled. "True." he said and she smiled. She kissed him, and felt his skin on hers and she sighed. "God, I landed a good one." He blushed as she laughed. She went and pulled her clothes out and smiled as she got herself organized. She then got herself to her shower, and got in. She sluiced off, and got rid of some knots in her system. She smiled as she thought about him. _What a kid, even though he can be dense like a blonde._ She muttered in her mind with a laugh.

She got dressed after she got out, and did her hair, then, came out with her jewels on, and she looked at her hallway to find Seto Kiaba waiting for her. "Thanks." She said. He smiled.

"I do this for the team you know." She smiled. "Why are you so cold Seto?" She asked. "Does nothing affect you, no human, besides your brother, you have no friends, it seems but these teens." He looked at her.

"My father was a collosal jerk, and ran my life for most of my young years. That's why. I don't trust anyone." She smiled. She touched his hand. "You can let them in. They are more than they seem." He smiled almost with a fake smile on his face. She shrugged. "Its your pain, but Kiaba, Friends, strengthen those who fight." She said with a smile.

He gave her the steaming mug of coffee that was in his hands, and she smiled and drank some of it. "Thanks." She said. She followed him into the kitchen, and she got herself breakfast, after Joey joined her. "You two going to be okay?" Kiaba asked. Sarra nodded.

"Thanks Kiaba for stayin'." Joey said. Sarra smiled. "Thanks, from me too, Kiaba, and Seto, don't be afraid to reach out, you never know what you can accomplish when you have friends at yer side." She whispered like she was remembering something. Joey squeezed her hand. "She's right." He said. Kiaba just left.

She leaned into him and he held her for a second or two til her tears stopped crying. She smiled. "Thanks, dear one." She said. She smiled as she did, he kissed her. She pulled away from him."You have a duel today?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nope." He said.

She smiled. "Then, what do you need to do today?" She asked. He smiled. "Absolutely nothin'." He said and he did a big streach. She smiled. "Shall we see what our friends are doing?" She asked. He nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" He crowed. She smiled. She kissed him and he kissed her back, she closed her eyes. Sarra smiled, as he brought her close. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so very lucky." She said huskily, and he blushed as she let him go. "Your not the only one, dear one." He said. She smiled as she did, the room seemed to light up. He got her a cup of coffee, and he made several calls. Sarra checked her e-mails and her old phone which she kept charged in case her old friends needed to reach her.

There were no problems as such, so it was quiet for a while, for which she was greatful. Then, three weeks later, the first attack of the seal of the Orikaltos came to happen and she was shocked and exhausted, as she fought to get herself to the enemy. She'd cleared the area of the innocent civvilians.

She sighed as she got her Goddess deck and her dueling disk out, just incase, and she had her sword strapped to her back. She was dressed in her silver outfit, a present from Joey. She was determined to keep her love safe from this battle. If she could. She would strike at the darkness and win.

It'd been almost two months since the light had come and no one was affected yet, til the attacks started and Sarra got pissed. Then she looked at who was attacking her. "Maia!" Sarra was shocked, as she knew that Maia had fallen for Joey Wheeler, when she noticed he was with Sarra her eyes had gone dark, and she was willing to kill the Lieutenant.

Sarra looked at the blonde woman who was her attacker. Her forhead glowed green with the symbol of the Orikaltos. "NO!" Sarra cried. "Don't do this MAIA!" She said as she got to the circle. She pushed the battler out of the way and took his place, as she did, she looked over and smiled. "Its alright Joey, I won't let this get you!" She cried. He looked back, at her and cried out. "NO! SILVER!" She smiled. Her Goddess got infront of her and glowed.

"Your love is strengthening me, dear one. Never forget!" She cried. "LIEUTENANT!" He cried. She smiled. She focused on Maia.

"You and me!" Sarra said, as she got her dueling disk out. Sarra smiled as she used her power and fought the blonde. She used two attacks. "Goddess Brianna!" "Surround us with your truth and light!" Sarra cried and her goddess answered. She used an attack with, "Dragon armour!" She wore it and she fought the blonde woman. "LIEUTENANT!" Joey cried as he attacked the green lighted protection ring. Sarra fought hard. Then, used three more of her monsters, and then Maia attacked relentlessly. Sarra had steam rise from her body, and Sarra seized up. "NO!" "LIEUTENANT!" Joey cried as he seized too.

Sarra fainted and pushed Maia down, and got the green emerald from her neck and tossed it away. "NO!" Joey cried again. The team came to his side. Sarra sank into oblivion, but not before Joey got to her side. "Honey!" He cried. She smiled. "Joseph, don't hate her, she let the darkness take her over, I know what that's like. Its okay." He shook his head at her words.

"I'll be lost without you!" he bellowed. She shook her head. "Ye have yer friends, Joseph...They'll keep yer head on straight." She said with a smile. He sighed. "Lieutenant..I love you!" He told her, as he did, he grasped her body to his and held her, as her heart rate slowed. "I know, Joesph Wheeler, I love ye for that, fight against the darkness that wants to consume us..." "Please!" He nodded.

"I will. I swear I will." His throat was clenched in tears. She smiled. "I made ye cry, I'm sorry." He shook his head at her words again and kissed her. She gasped. "You are my love, Lieutenant." She smiled and touched his face, and then handed him her deck, and her medallion. "May they keep you safe, Joesph, my love...My knight at my side." He smiled.

He kissed her, and as he released her, her soul was gone. "LIEUTENANT!" He cried out loud, as his head raised to the sky. Tristan came to his friend. "We'll get them all back." he said. She smiled, in her sleep. He picked up her body, and walked away. Maia was left behind. Sarra was his main concern.

Sarra was in the darkness, and she felt so cold. She saw someone that was familiar, and then all of a sudden Yugi was there. "Yugi?" She asked. He smiled. "Where are we?" He asked. She smiled sadly. "The Great Beast." She moaned. "He's taken over." She said. Yugi held her. "Oh, Yugi, you, need to get outta here, if yer taken by Leviathin...we'll die...The world will be toasted." She said. "I can't let that happen." She said. "Yugi, ye, need my help to get out of here. Take Brianna, please, she'll help create light long enough for ye to get outta here, and tell Joey,...I love him?" He smiled.

"I will." He pledged. She smiled. "Ye are a good soul, Yugi, Master of the cards." He smiled. "You are a good soul too, Sarra, thank you for helping me." He said.

"Anytime." She winked at him. He returned to the team and Joey's eyes glinted. Yugi smiled. "She's alright, she says she loves you." Yugi said sadly. Joey sighed. "Thanks Yug." He said.

She smiled in her dreams. _Joey..._ She thought. Then, a great light surrounded her, and then she reached for it, and she woke up, as Joey walked over to her at the hospital. She woke up, in his arms a moment later. "Dear one?" She asked. He smiled. "Lieutenant." She smiled. "Brianna's work...must've been..." he smiled. He kissed her.

She smiled. "Joey...I love you..." She said. She felt his kiss. "The others..." "We should free them, and soon. that darkness that over took meah..." She shuddered. He held her. She smiled "We will." "I promise youse." he said and she smiled. Sarra felt strength again, warm again after so long of feeling the darkness and the cold. She had a headache. He held her. "Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Headache." She moaned. He smiled. "Alright." He said. She smiled. He gave her some headache pills and she took them and she then sighed as she looked at Yugi, "You, Joey and Kiaba will save the world, I have no doubt, Ye three, the chosen Duelists, the fighters of this world...save us...ye will." She said and she passed out.

"Honey..." Joey said and he looked almost ashamed. He kissed her "Tired. That's all Joesph, I just need you, for a while Wheeler, if ye don't mind." She asked. He shook his head.

"Of course not love." he said and kissed her then took her into their room. They were at her house again. She slept in his arms, as he held her tightly. She slept, and woke in no time, and did well the next week or so, when she was back to normal. Nothing happend, even though Master Dartz started attacking their friends. Then, they faced off Maia again. She was a knight of his order, this time, and Sarra grasped onto Joey's arm as he was angry because he couldn't help her.

Sarra smiled as she held him back. Sarra looked at him. She then looked at Master Dartz. "Joey, let meah." He shook his head. "No way." She smiled. "I can win." She said as she moved. He shook his head again. "Love...I..." She smiled. "Brianna tells me we can win. Trust, that's what I need; love." She said. Sarra looked at Master Dartz. She got down and got angry, her silver dark energy started to glow. "Silver..." He murmured and gathered her in his arms. He took that anger in. She gasped. "Joey..." He steamed as he took her energy in. "Its okay." he said.

She sank against his arms. "Joey..." She said softly. "Somethin' we gotta do." He said. "This is our world, and I won't let anyone take it!" He cried. Sarra looked at him in shock. "Joey..." She touched his face. He smiled. "Its okay youse know?" He said. "Youse strengthen me I strengthen youse, that's the way we go, princess." She blushed.

"Joey..." She moaned. Sarra smiled, sadly. "Alright, Joesph Wheeler." She said. "We stand." "Together." She said, and stood. She looked at Dartz. Her eyes went dark. He looked at her and smiled. "Youse, I need Youse to do me a favor, if we lose? I need you to be the one, to kick his butt." She nodded. "Aye, lover. Be careful." She said huskily. He smiled and kissed her and left her out of breath. "Joey..." She whispered.

Sarra sighed as he walked with his friends to face off Dartz. She held her medallion close, protecting her friends, like she could with her energy, and Tristan supported her. "Trister? Thanks." She said. He laughed.

"Anytime, Lady." Sarra smiled. They watched the Three duelists face off Master Dartz and then he entered the portal after they all went unconcious, then they woke up when the place was coming apart, and Sarra got them out via mass magickal teleportation, and collapsed. Tristan held her in his arms.

Sarra closed her eyes and slept while the three dealt with Dartz, and the hurricane stopped, and two of the three Duelists, came out of Atlantis which had arisen from the sea. Yugi was still trapped inside. Sarra felt Joey's arms around her again and she woke up. "Joesph?" She moaned as he held her. He smiled. "Love." He said and she smiled. "Lover..." She moaned and passed out in his arms. Then she woke again and asked. "Yugi?"

Joey closed his eyes tightly, and she held him. "Didn't make it out, don't know if he...even if he..." Tea looked at him. "Don't say that! LOOK!" They went to the window of Kiaba's copter, they were flying in, and they saw the magickal lights. "That did that before, look, the four!" She pointed. Dark Magican Girl and the Three legendary knights left.

"You think Yug's down there?" Joey asked. Sarra nodded. "I can feel...him and the Pharoh." She said. "He's alright." She said, and Joey gave her a look of relief. She smiled and kissed him. "Thank god." He said. She smiled and he did too, as they landed, they got off the copter. "Yugi!" "Yo Yug!" Joey cried. "You're alright!" Sarra cried out, and hugged him. He laughed. "Thank goddess yer safe!" Sarra said, and Tea smiled. "Your alright, thank god." He smiled. "Thanks guys." He said. Sarra put a hand to her chest. "Make a woman worry ye pay fer years, Yugi, so you've got some makin' up to do!" Sarra said and pushed Tea towards Yugi as he blushed and she did, "SARRA!" She cried out.

Sarra smiled and wrinkled her nose. "Sarra!" She moaned again and blushed and Sarra laughed. They started going back to the helicopter and as they did, Joey said, "We should get outta here! They may be trying to take over at home!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't wish evil on us Wheeler! Or I'll kick yer butt!" She muttered.

He moaned "Silver! Honey! I was just sayin'." Sarra laughed.

"Of course you were, and if it comes to pass I'll kick yer butt! I think we've had enough for a year!" She said. Yugi was still standing on the beach. Thinking about Pharoh's next move. Then they went home. And Sarra stayed, she was safe, and she could stay. The others eventually found a way to visit, and made sure she was alright, and she was greatful her family were able to look out for each other.

The End...for now.


End file.
